


What a Jerk(off)

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [18]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween Writing Challenge, I am so sorry, Mutual Masturbation, Peeping, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut, That turn into all-night fuck sessions, Vibrators, aw shit here we go again, feisty reader, idk how to tag, im feeling lazy tonight, jerking off, my worst fic evah(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Beetlejuice is a horny bastard.But aren't we all?





	What a Jerk(off)

**Author's Note:**

> Two Beetlejuice fics in a row???? On MY pc?????? It's more likely than you think.

It’s a (suspiciously) quiet evening, and there aren’t many of those around the house nowadays. I'm not sure if it's a nice change of pace or not.

Beetlejuice, my demon...person...thing... I don’t know what to call him, but we’ve been sort of seeing one another. And by that, I mean he has a very obvious crush, and mine just as plain. But back to the matter at hand. He’s normally why the house is NEVER quiet. 

I’m in my bedroom, several outfits laid out on the bed in front of me. They’re all completely black, so I’m not sure why I'm having so much trouble deciding on what to wear. But you know how it goes when there’s a big Halloween event in town. It’s not exactly a party, but uh- 

H-hold on. What was that? 

There’d been something glinting in the light, like something metal or glass had caught a gleam from the lights on in my room. It came from outside in the tree that’s older than the house itself. 

My first thought is that it’s some piece of trash that got blown up into the branches, but the longer I stare out the window, the more I realize that there’s something in the tree. Or rather, someONE. 

I hit the deck with a strangled shout, seeing as I'm only in a t-shirt and underwear, crawling as low as I can go towards the window. It’s the kind that pushes outward, so I can smack it open easily. 

“Get the fuck away from my house before I rip your arms off and beat you with them!” 

The fire in my voice is met with a laugh. 

“That’d be some interesting foreplay.” 

I peek my head over the sill to peer out the window and into the branches. Aaaand there’s a dick in there. I’m not talking about his literal dick, although, he is jerking off, in my tree. It’s Beetlejuice, just fucking hangin’ out, binoculars in hand. 

I make a face, which he responds to with a casual nod, continuing to pump himself slowly. 

“Hey, how’s it goin’?” 

I scoff, disbelieving as I sit on my knees in front of the window, only my torso visible. Of course I have a ghost jerking off in a tree outside my window. Because my life is a goddamn fanfiction. What next, a coffee shop AU? 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

He looks like he’s really trying not to laugh at me. Bastard. 

“uuuh...is it not obvious?” 

My eyes gravitate towards his crotch. Yes, yes, it’s obvious, har-dee-har. And I can’t help but watch him for a moment. Jesus, that’s uh- that's his dick. It’s as pale as the rest of him, and thick. It doesn’t look like it would be painfully long, but...fuck me, that girth. 

He clears his throat, and my face lights up with a blush, immediately averting my eyes. 

“It’s rude to stare, Mady, babes.” He strokes himself almost teasingly, and I can feel myself becoming more and more...anxious, (as he puts it) by the second. “...Unless you like what you see.” 

I shiver, deciding quickly that yes, I like what I see. But what am I gonna do about it? 

I’ve yet to break eye contact, and before I can talk myself out of it, I stand, walking back into my room and leaning over my bed, (Cue Beetlejuice’s wolf-whistle here) shuffling around under it on the other side for something I'm really going to need here. 

There it is. 

Vibrator. 

I nervously take the toy, (happy it’s charged) and hold it up for him to see. 

“If you wanted a show, you could’ve just asked.” 

He groans and runs his thumb over the head of his dick as I move to drag the bench at the end of my bed towards the window. But as I'm trying, it suddenly flies my way, forcing me to fly backwards to sit on top of it. Oh, he’s just showing off now. 

I spread my legs on the bench, nervous as hell, and flick on the vibrator. 

“Wanna come help me ou-” 

“Yes.” 

He’s already hovering over me, a cocky smirk on his face as he eyes the vibrator, opening and closing his hand, waiting for me to hand it over. “Gimme.” 

I laugh nervously, before shooting back “Those are bold words for someone within kissing distance.” 

I place my palm flat against his chest, pushing him back as I sit up, a small smirk cementing its place on my face. 

“Entertain me, Bee.” 

He sits barely two feet away from me, and I can tell it’s killing him not to jump my bones right here and now. But I also know that he loves to watch. 

I hand him the vibrator, and he wastes very little time pressing it to my clit -- which he does so hard my hips jolt forward with a shaky shout of his name. 

His wolfish grin is followed by a laugh mixed with a groan as he reaches for my thigh, spreading my legs further. 

“Goddamn, baby. You’re dying for it, aren’t ‘cha?” 

Motherfucker knows that nicknames mixed with that gravelly voice of his go straight to my core. I rock my hips in response with a grunt, glaring at him and squeezing the head of his cock. 

He outright moans and his eyes squeeze shut, thrusting upwards into my hand desperately. 

“Oh, fuck- sorry about this, babes.” 

Then, as suddenly as he’d appeared in my room, he had me in his lap, his cock already sinking into me. I shiver, hands immediately clamping onto his shoulder as I slide down and onto him. 

He’s still holding the vibrator to my clit, and that, combined with his dick throbbing as my walls flutter around him, brings me right to the edge. 

I whimper and buck against the vibrator, which in turn is the beginning of me riding him. 

My wild and frantic movements as I reach orgasm around his cock are something he love, love, loves to bask in. He also loves milking them until I can no longer call his name (or recall my own.) 

I’m so wrapped up in being wrapped around him that I don’t realize he’s flipped me onto my back until he’s pounding into me, the vibrator still magically between us, somehow. I don’t know, but I sure as hell don’t question it. 

He’s groping me through my shirt, obviously having the time of his afterlife, refusing to let up on his pace, the vibrator having a huge hand in practically lighting my body on fire. I can’t think straight at this point – my entire world is this dead guy dicking me down. I don’t give it a second thought before I’m grabbing Beetlejuice by the hair, forcing his head downwards and capturing his lips with mine. 

I moan into his mouth, my grip on his hair tightening as I bump and grind against him, hot cum shooting inside me a he reaches his climax. 

The vibrator, which is still buzzing, is the only sound filling the room aside from our panting. 

I shakily find my voice. 

“Th-that was...-” 

“Was?” He laughs breathlessly, rolling his hips, his cock still inside me. "You know I love a good quickie babycakes, but after that? Ohohohoh," He presses his still-hard cock deeper within me, the stretch a welcome feeling.

"you're not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thingy:
> 
> "Hey...You're a powerful ghost demon person, right?"
> 
> "I sure am, dollface."
> 
> "If you're so powerful, why were you outside with binoculars in a tree?"
> 
> There's a silence for a moment.
> 
> "Aesthetic."


End file.
